


The Boyle Contract

by ChaoticTiredFox



Series: The Dragon and The Fox Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, The Dragon and The Fox
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Kitsune, Knives, Mercenaries, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male - Freeform, Seduction, Sirens, Swearing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTiredFox/pseuds/ChaoticTiredFox
Summary: Flashback to four years ago when Remy was tackling his first big contract as a mercenary for The Collective. Things don’t go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Remy “The Fox” Villin/Original Female Character
Series: The Dragon and The Fox Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922107
Kudos: 3





	The Boyle Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This will make sense to me and like one other person but still I’ll put it here.
> 
> This story takes place in an Powers AU set in modern times I co-created during an RP.  
> Remy is a nine tailed Kitsune fox mercenary who works for a company known as the Collective. His boss is a lady known as The Mistress.  
> This is just a short story about something funny that happened in his past.

“Do we really have to file the report like this? Can’t you just cut out that stuff?” Remy whines, pouring over the unfinished paperwork with distaste.

The Mistress sighs “It has to be documented, the entire truth, that means facing what happened.”

Remy groans and lies on the floor of the office, clinging to his empty beer bottle. “I was such an idiot...HQ could have my head for this.”

“It wasn’t that bad. You’re young, mistakes are expected which was why I was there to accompany you.” The Mistress explains, starting to fill in the report. “Let’s just get this over with and then you’ll never have to think of it again, okay?”

Remy sighs “Finnnee...I’ll try.”

“It was at around 8pm sharp when we entered the estate. The masquerade party was in full swing, we signed the guestbook and explored the entry hall.”

——————————————————-

“Who are we looking for?” Remy asks, scanning the few masked faces around the hall. 

“Lady Christina Boyle is the mark. Only problem is she has two identical sisters and everyone is wearing a mask. This will require detective work.” The Mistress explains

Remy sighs “I’m not the best at that, why couldn’t you have chosen Ethan for this one?”

“He’s on the other side of the city on another mission. Besides, this is your first big contract, don’t be so hasty to dismiss your skills.”

Remy adjusts his fox masquerade mask and looks around the room “Well I don’t think she’s here, we could split up, find her faster or at least narrow it down…”

The Mistress smiles “Now you’re thinking. Be on your guard, she could have hired help for tonight. And whatever you do, don’t get caught.”

Remy nods and smirks confidently, saluting with two fingers before walking off towards the large living room.

The room was grand, like you’d expect in any rich person's estate. Covered in reds and golds. The fireplace was lit and a few regal guests were sitting discussing who knows what. Remy didn’t care.

He looks over the furnishings, strange bronze statuettes decorated the mantle of the fireplace as well as a hung painting above it of the three Boyle sisters in question.

His boss was right, each one did look remarkably identical. Same dark hair, same blue eyes, though each one appeared to favour a different colour scheme. One wore a red dress, another a blue, and the final a green one.

Remy snorts, their appearance reminding him of the Heathers. His thoughts were brought back to reality when a soft hand brushes over his shoulder.

“Remarkable craftsmanship don’t you think?” The Boyle in blue asked him

Remy tries not to freeze up “Yeah. Good use of...paint...” What the hell was he talking about.

The lady giggles softly at him “Don’t worry, I don’t expect a man of your tastes to understand art.”

Was she...calling him stupid? Remy blinks and watches her. She circled him a bit, running her hands over his shoulders.

“Art isn’t my thing.” Remy defends 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m more than sure your talents lie elsewhere..” Her tone was flirtatious and confident, Remy recognised it well.

She held his arm lightly “How would you like to do me a favour~? You’ll be rewarded of course.”

Remy raised a brow “What kind of favour m’lady?” 

The Boyle in blue smiles beneath her peacock style mask. “The brutish Mr Kensington has been drinking a bit too much. Rumour has it that he has a gun...remove him for me, Mr Fox~?”

She purred against his ear and Remy forces down a shiver. “Where is he?”

“In the garden, he’s wearing a jackal mask and a grey suit.” 

Remy knew he probably shouldn’t get involved in any trouble, but this could be his chance to get some information.

Yes information...that was all he was thinking of, definitely.

He does a short bow to the lady in blue and turns swiftly, walking through the drawing room to reach the door to the balcony. 

He briefly wondered if The Mistress was having any luck. A sense of accomplishment filled him at the thought of completing this contract by himself. 

He confidently pushes open the balcony doors. Sure enough the man in the jackal mask was there, boasting to another man wearing a crow mask.

Remy took a moment to analyse them. He was clearly drunk, wobbling around and hanging on to his partner who appeared to be the more sober of the two.

His grey jacket covered his waist but Remy could make out the slight outline of there being something attached to his belt. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, striding confidently over to the two men.

“Good evening gentlemen.” He began, keeping up his manners and appearance of being a well off bachelor.

“Whatta you want?” Mr Kensington, the jackal, slurrs. Charming, Remy thought.

“My lady Boyle has asked me to ask you to leave...such a sight is...unsavoury at this event..” Ooh posh, Remy applauds his own acting.

The man reaches for his belt “Id liketa see you try” He wobbles and Remy sighs, people were staring now.

Mr Kensington pulled the gun from his belt with some difficulty and holds it up. “Move an’ I’ll shoot you vermin..”

Remy deadpans. He could kill the man right here and now but ugh unscheduled deaths were so much paperwork and he could blow his chance at this contract.

No, he had to disarm him and knock him out at least.

He glances at what’s in front of him. His friend, the sober one was alert and on edge, clearly not involved. There were people watching from behind, a balcony rail to his left, the door to his right…

In a swift movement, Remy pulled the knife from his belt, a simple pocket knife, not uncommon to be carried. He throws it at the man, the handle smacking him in the center of his head.

Mr Kensington stumbles backwards, the gun falling from his grip and Remy kicks it away, off the side of the porch and onto the grass below.

Remy flattens his hand and swings towards the man’s neck in a quick end to the trouble, knocking him out cold.

He fixes his suit and adjusts his tie, picking up his knife from the ground and putting it back on his belt. “See to it that he is removed from the property.” He instructs the sober one, face wide with shock.

Remy smirks confidently and turns towards the door, gazing back at the Boyle in blue who was watching him.

No, he absolutely was not blushing.

“Well done Mr Fox~” the lady purred, taking his arm “You handled that better than I imagined~ and not a single drop of blood was spilled on my balcony tile~”

Remy stood up a bit straighter with pride, following her indoors “It was easy, a drunken fool like him was no match.”

“Oh I can see that~” She smiles flirtatiously “But still, such a good boy you are~”

Oh fuck no.

Remy blushes and grins with pride, a sucker for praise of any kind. “Why Thank you m’lady~” he bows deeply to impress her and holds out his hand.

She giggles softly and takes it, watching as Remy gently kisses the back of it.

“My my aren’t you a charmer Mr Fox~? I don’t remember seeing anyone quite like you at our other parties.”

Remy smiles “I’m a rare breed of charming~” he winks smoothly.

The Boyle in blue, no, Lady Boyle giggles softly and smiles “You definitely are~” her deep blue eyes looked him up and down. Remy took note of how well they complimented her dress and the peacock mask she was wearing.

Damn she was stunning...Remy blinks, what the fuck was he thinking? Focus on the contract!

“How would you like to have a drink with me~? Keep me company for the night~? The usual drabble around here are oh so boring..”

Remy smirks “I could never say no to you m’lady~” 

She smiled and took his hand, her hands were so soft and small...a blue jewelled ring glimmered on her middle finger. His own hand was rough from work, he hoped that wouldn’t spark suspicion.

Remy shook his head to clear his thoughts, sitting down on the black velvet couch with her. A waiter brought over two flutes of champagne, he took one and handed the other to her, like a gentleman of course.

Lady Boyle (in blue) gazed at him as if trying to figure something out. Remy hoped it wasn’t suspicion over who he was. 

“You have such beautiful eyes Mr Fox...I’ve never seen such a peculiar mix of deep chocolate brown and misty magical purple…” Her voice was like silk

Remy found himself blushing again, very grateful that his mask covered his cheeks. “I could say the same about you m’lady. Such a deep ocean blue...I could get lost in them.” 

He was surprised to see her blush at his words, only slightly visible under her mask. She giggles “You charmer~! Well what should I expect from a fox~” 

Remy winks and smirks, checking briefly to make sure his tail was still hidden. If it were visible he would be wagging it.

Lady Boyle took a sip of her champagne, lifting her mask slightly in the process. Remy watched, trying to determine as many details as possible but it was true, completely identical to her sisters.

Perhaps this wasn’t Christina Boyle at all...would that be a good or bad thing? Remy didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t even remember the exact reason for this contract. Why did Christina Boyle have to die?

She snapped him from his thoughts “Tell me about yourself and Fox?”

Remy smiles and leans back “Wouldn’t that ruin the mystery of the masquerade party?” 

Lady Boyle giggles “I do love a good mystery~ but I can’t help but be a little curious, a dashing, young, charming stranger arrives at my estate~ I must know more~”

Remy was sure she was stroking his ego but didn’t care. “I suppose I could spare a few details for a stunning hostess such as yourself~” he flirts back

She smiles “How old are you Mr Fox~?”

“24 years young m’lady~”

“My my you’re very gentlemanly for your age~ are you here with anyone?”

Remy hesitated, unsure of what to say. The Mistress could come find him if she had deducted who their target was first and even then he’d have to stay undercover so as to not arouse suspicion.

“My boss is here with me. I’m her plus one.” He answers simply.

“Ah I see, I suppose that would explain why I’ve never seen you at our parties before. My sisters do invite a lot of work acquaintances.” She replies and Remy was glad she bought it.

Remy nods “Admittedly, it’s my first time at a party of such...grandeur.” 

Lady Boyle giggles softly “Don’t worry, I could tell the moment I saw you. One as young as yourself usually doesn’t admire paintings as soon as joining a party.”

Remy blushes a bit, had he been that obvious? If she had known better he could have blown this whole undercover operation. Maybe she did know better...maybe she knew why he was here. Damn it...Ethan should have been here instead of him.

She laughs “Aww sweetheart you look like a deer caught in headlights~ don’t worry Mr Fox~ I won’t tell a soul.”

He blinks in surprise “Apologies m’lady. Do forgive my lack of knowledge on etiquette.”

Lady Boyle chuckles “You’re doing fine. I’m sure your boss won’t trouble you for it.” Her smile was kind and understanding, like she was coaching some rich kid who’d never been to a party without his parents.

Remy would’ve found it demeaning if the situation had been otherwise. Attending parties with upperclassmen was never his idea of fun.

“Say, why don’t we go somewhere more quiet? I’m sure we could find a new situation we’d both be well familiar with…”

Remy wasn’t sure what she was implying. “If you wish m’lady.” He smiles

Lady Boyle stands up and holds out her hand, Remy takes it and she leads him back to the entry hall. 

His boss was nowhere to be seen which both comforted him and made him slightly nervous. He followed Lady Boyle up the white marble staircase, under a velvet rope that was meant for keeping the guests downstairs.

Remy took note of the guards that were patrolling the upstairs hall. Lady Boyle didn’t pay them any mind, leading Remy into a bedroom that matched the blue of its owner.

The bedroom was as regal as the rest of the house, decked out in a blue and white colour scheme. The bed was fitted with deep blue covers and the furniture was white, she even had her own balcony and fireplace.

Remy followed her inside, looking around as he heard the door click lock behind him. “Your decor is beautiful m’lady..”

Lady Boyle smiles “Why thank you Mr Fox~” 

He watched as she swayed regally across the room, sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace “Come sit with me, don’t be shy.”

Remy moves and sits beside her, looking at the crackling flames and trying not to worry. She locked the door, the balcony door was open though, he could hear the faint chatter from outside. If he needed to escape, scaling the rooftop wouldn’t be too hard for him.

“Don’t look so nervous~” she giggles, holding his arm “Or is this your first time alone with a lady~?” Her tone was teasing.

“What? No of course not.” Remy defends quickly “I’ve had experience before…”

“That doesn’t surprise me~ a dashing fox like yourself~” she flirts and Remy blushes

Damn his weakness to praise and compliments.

He jumps slightly as her hand touches his thigh “And I’m sure any man would be lucky to be in the company of a lady such as yourself.” Remy tries not to stutter.

“You are lucky~” her breath was warm against his ear and he visibly shivers.

Oh god this is escalating far too quickly. His job, his job was more important than this...focus Remy!

“What’s your name Mr Fox~?” She purrs, rubbing his thigh

“W-Wouldn’t telling you ruin the mystery? If you won’t give your name away...I shouldn’t tell you mine.”

Lady Boyle pauses “Hm...I guess you’re right…” she smirks with mischief “Guess I’ll just have to call you Foxy~”

Oh no. Oh fuck.

Remy visibly shudders, all logic quickly being thrown out the window. Her smooth words drowning out the words of his boss, of his mission. 

He was infatuated.

“Do you like that~? Foxy~?” Her voice was seductive and he'd let it have a hold on him.

He nods quickly, letting her gently push him back onto the couch, her fingers brushing over his neck as she reached to take off his mask, the thing guarding his flustered features from her gaze.

Lady Boyle slowly straddles his lap, pulling the mask away and admiring his features “I know this goes against the rules but I couldn’t resist~ some rules are meant to be broken right~?”

What about the rules of no sleeping with the targets? Remy thought, trying to keep a grasp on the reality of the situation.

Potential target. He corrected. He still had no proof that this was Christina Boyle. For all he knew, The Mistress could’ve found her already and completed the contract. 

And as a bonus he would have the opportunity to spend a night with a stunning, very hot and obviously in to him Boyle sister. And it wouldn’t look suspicious at all.

While his thoughts were at war, Lady Boyle had loosened his tie, playing with the buttons on his suit jacket. “I thought I’d broken you there Foxy~”

Remy smirks “Don’t worry my lady~ I merely got lost in your eyes~” he counters, smoothly. “Speaking of which, I’m sure I could see them better if you took your mask off too~?”

She pauses as if debating his words “Alright, I suppose that would make it fair.” She took off the peacock mask and gazes back at him.

Remy flusters slightly, it certainly did make her eyes easier to get lost in. They were deep blue like expensive sapphires.

She leans down towards his face, gazing lustfully back at him, her lips brushing against his own.

Remy carefully held her waist, he was nervous but didn’t let it show. She wasn’t wrong, this was his first time with a lady like her.

Lady Boyle smiles and kisses him gently. Her lips were soft and tasted like blueberry candy.

Remy closes his eyes, kissing back and feeling her hands slide under his suit jacket and down his chest.

He was gone, his thoughts honing in on what was happening here and now. Focusing on the kiss, her hands undoing his shirt and his quickening pulse.

She deepened the kiss and made a surprised noise, licking over his sharp fangs before pulling back for a breath “Foxy~ maybe that nickname suits you better than I thought~”

Remy suppresses a growl and shudders as her hands trace the scars on his chest.  
“I am what I am, my lady~”

Lady Boyle smirks at that, playing with his hair. “Would you like to be my Foxy~?”

Her words made him practically melt and his tail slips out from behind him, thumping against the couch uncontrollably.

She made a surprised noise but didn’t seem upset, reaching down softly to pet it. “Good boy~”

If Remy didn’t know any better he would have said he had died and gone to heaven. His head falls back against the couch and he purrs loudly, mesmerised by her touch as if put under a spell.

“Such a good boy Foxy~ so handsome and strong~” She continues to praise, her words like honey and her touch was euphoric.

Remy groans softly, all rational thought turned to jelly in his brain. He was completely under her control and he loved it.

What was he doing again? Why was he here? Nothing mattered except for her and the attention she was giving him.

Lady Boyle giggles softly, continuing to stroke his tail and pet his hair “You're so adorable~ my perfect Foxy~ I can't wait to keep you forever~”

Yes forever. Forever sounded good. All the attention he could ever want forever. 

Forever.

——————————————————-

The Mistress sighs, looking through all the rooms for her missing protege.

After confirming that the other two Boyle sisters weren’t the one they were looking for, she went looking for Remy.

But Remy was nowhere to be found and neither was there target which was more than a cause for concern.

She trusted Remy and believed in his ability though. The young man had proven himself more than capable in the past but still.

These women were clearly flirtatious. The Mistress watched as men and women alike were drawn to them. 

If Remy was perhaps compromised...it could spark danger. She had to find him.

The entire ground floor was clear as was the balcony and garden. Upstairs appeared to be off limits to guests, well, unless they had perhaps a Boyle accompanying them..

The Mistress headed into the kitchen. There was a door leading down to the cellar and another leading upwards to the above floor, likely used for waiters and stewardesses to bring up food from the kitchen.

She carefully snuck past the busy chefs and up the stairs, it appeared guards were scarce on this hall, likely guarding the main hall where the master staircase was.

It would take time to find them in this maze of doors and by then it could be too late. The Mistress had to think fast.

She pulled out her phone and called Remy, listening intently for the sound of the ring. It was brief but clear.

Carefully, she made her way down the main hall, narrowing down the rooms. Three guards were patrolling close by, any noise and she could blow her chance.

The Mistress took a few sleep darts from the pouch on her hip. She would have to be quick and precise but that was no problem for her Wicked Shot ability. She could never miss.

She waited, catching each guard individually and dragging their unconscious bodies into rooms to hide.

The hallway was clear and she made her way to the room.

——————————————————-

The events that took place from then on where all but a blur to Remy. 

He felt drunk despite not drinking much at all during the party but all that didn’t matter to him. The facts didn’t matter.

He’d let Lady Boyle lead him to the bed. He’d let her remove his jacket and shirt and tie his wrists to the bedpost.

He’d listen to all her praises and honeyed words and he obeyed obediently, drunk on her touch.

The Mistress on the other hand was awake and very much aware. Lady Christina Boyle had fought back, not willing to let her new pet go.

The parts of the puzzle were beginning to click together now at least and The Mistress wasn’t the least bit surprised that Remy had gotten himself caught in such a situation. 

Lady Christina Boyle was a siren. And a good one at that but not good enough.

The Mistress tossed her knife and ended the night swiftly, looking over at Remy as the effects of her infatuation were beginning to wear off.

Remy groans and blinks in confusion, panicking a little and pulling on the ropes that had him tied to the bed. “W-What…?”

The Mistress couldn’t help but laugh, untying him. “I’m sorry, did I come at a bad time~?” She teases

Remy blushes deep red, getting up and fixing his clothes. “What happened? The last thing I remember is...coming in here with her…” he stares down at the body, even in death she still looked stunning.

“She was a siren, Remy. If we had known that I wouldn’t have brought you. I’m sorry she tricked you.”

Remy sighs softly and nods, doing up his shirt buttons and fixing his jacket. His cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment, annoyed at himself for getting tricked.

“It’s not your fault, who knows how many people she tricked in the past, no wonder she was put under contract.” The Mistress continues “The job is done, we better get going.”

Remy didn’t follow straight away, looking down at the body “She didn’t mean any of that...just a trick she’d tell all the others…” he mutters softly to himself before sighing and following The Mistress over to the window. 

The Mistress gave him a warm smile “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone who tells the truth.” 

Remy rolls his eyes “Nah, not my style.” He climbs out of the window and onto the rooftops, his boss follows him. “Do you really have to put all that on the report?”

“Yes, every word. It’s important HQ knows exactly what happened here you know~” The Mistress chuckles softly and Remy groans distastefully.

“I’ll pay my tab if you cut out the embarrassing stuff.” He bargains 

“No can do Foxy~”

Remy blushes darker and huffs, moving faster across the rooftops and disappearing into the night.


End file.
